


"Back off Hot-Shot."

by purplexhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (typical but its either him or ares and hades kicks ass), Demigod AU, Demigods, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, but he likes him too which is the problem, luke's a son of poseidon, michael really has a problem with him, michael's a son of hades, muke freeform, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael was claimed as a son of Hades it completely threw the camp off balance, especially for other demigod Luke Hemmings, also born into the big three. Michael doesn't really expect to fall in love with the blonde boy, much less hate him for a long time beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Back off Hot-Shot."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments and stuff :) hope you guys like it

"What the  _fuck_ is that thing?!" A camper shrieks, pointing towards the camps barriers. Everyone turned and watched as the barrier was slowly cracking, then shattered all at once, letting in hordes of mythological creatures. The camp went into total melt down and those brave enough to fight sought their weapons, drawing them and running into battle. Multiple replicas of Hades dog like creatures were released, bounding their way towards the warriors. Orthrus' and 2 Cerberus' made their way towards the campers. Son of Poseidon, Luke Hemmings, drew his sword and darted out of the way of the beasts, narrowly missing one of the Orthrus' mouths.

 

He plunged forward and slashed at one of the creatures necks. It whimpered and left the boy, knowingly leaving the clueless boy alone with one Hades' named dogs Cerberus. Luke somehow managed to miss the dogs snarling and loud footsteps, being pushed out of the way just as the creature bent over to pretty much bite Luke in half. "Watch yourself!" His protector sneered, using Luke to push themselves up from the floor.

 

"Not my fault I couldn't see the damn thing!" Luke protested, turning to see Michael Clifford, dark dagger in hand and a stern frown etched on his face. "You're a fucking idiot, you know that right?" He mocked, not even smiling in humour and leaping towards the actual enemy. Luke was so ready to ditch the dog and kill Michael instead, feeling a burning hate in the pit of his stomach, that boy has always caused Luke problems since he's arrived and the sooner he leaves, the sooner Luke can take a breather. It's not even like he properly hate's Michael, he doesn't even know why he feels the way he does. Something about that kid made Luke's gears grind and he really couldn't figure it out.

 

Luke lunged towards the beast, fighting alongside the person he dislikes most at the moment. "Back off Hot-Shot." Michael practically growled, hurling the butt of his weapon into the blonde's chest and sending him down to the ground. Michael continued fighting Cerberus alone, claiming he know's what he's doing, which Luke  _highly_ doubts is remotely true. _  
_

He leaves regardless, turning around to engage in another battle and noticing that everyone is already cheering, defeating their chosen best to attack. Luke's kind of put out by the fact that he didn't get to finish off any creatures. He frowns and turns towards Michael, sighing when he see's a glow above the boy's head. Michael sends him an unattractive look before following his gaze and looking above him. Seeing the sign of Hades.

 

People visibly take a few steps back and Michael pales slightly, clearly not expecting his dad to be the god of fucking death and all. He looks around, eyes wide open, focusing his gaze on Luke and fleeing, running towards the forest to avoid confrontation. He's not really sure what the hell's going on himself, just know's that he's messed everything up. No. His  _dad_  has messed everything up. Why not Ares? He's a cool dude, he's a god of war, not death which people  _fear._ Michael knew he was always different, he really wasn't expecting this.

 

It's been a week since Michael's been claimed and he's made no effort to leave his new cabin. He was finally making friends and now everyone was scared of him. No one bothered to visit him, see how he was taking things. Even though he would have said 'yeah fine', he was vigorously picking himself to pieces, planning to leave and not even thinking rationally.

 

Luke's not really sure how to handle the news, not only because he's no longer the only child of the Big Three, but simply because he saw Michael as an Ares child. He feel's sorry for the boy, people are whispering about him and he hasn't seen him around at all. Maybe he should be the only bigger person at the camp and see if he's alright? Luke's inner narrative reminds him that he and Michael despise each other. Then he pesters himself with the fact that he'll be the bigger person and it'll feel good doing something nice for once.

 

That's what leads him to Michael's cabin door, knocking and waiting for some time too long. So he knocks again and again until the door swings open and a furious Michael is stood before him. Being the son of the underworld, his geo-kinetic abilities allow him to raise some of the earth around him, in a threatening manner. Luke ignores the threat and opens his mouth to talk. "Save it." Michael groans, dropping the substances around him and trudging back inside. Luke follows after him, making sure to word his thoughts correctly so he doesn't anger the poor boy. He look's like shit to say the least. 

 

"How have you been?" Luke begins, mentally slapping himself because man that's the dumbest thing he's ever said. "Fine." Michael mumbles, throwing himself onto his bed, head buried in his pillow. "Can you just leave?"

 

"I came to make sure you're okay. No one's seen you around and I miss our rivalry." Luke chuckles, remembering the first day they were against each other in sword fighting, swearing to each other that they would kick one another's ass until a victor was chosen. "Go find someone else to hate." Michael responds, not moving his head from his mound. "Look Michael I know we didn't exactly get on great but... I-fuck. I think I care about you, more than I probably should." He sighs, kind of regretting it but also relieved that his thought's actually processed into words. 

 

His unknown hate towards Michael was purely jealousy and perhaps affection? He's not sure nor does he want to question it to be honest. "You're lying." Michael seethed, feeling the his whole body burn in rage. He knows if needs be he can just shroud himself in darkness and kill Luke at any given moment.

 

"Why would I lie to you?" Luke questions. "Because you hate me." Michael answers just as quickly. Luke rolls his eyes at Michael's stubbornness and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. When he does, he's flung off of the bunk and onto the floor. "What the fuck?!" Luke cries, rubbing his head. Michael looked up, slightly surprised he'd managed to do that. "Sorry." He mumbled, running his palms together nervously. 

 

Luke dismisses his outburst, deciding against sitting on the bed again. "I don't hate you, you just haven't been my most favourite person lately. Its... I can't explain it." Luke mutters, staring intently at the floor. "Why?" Michael persists, leaning towards Luke to encourage him to finish talking. "I just... I'm so jealous of you sometimes like what you can do without trying. Like I think that's why I didn't like you much, but trust me it's always been the complete opposite, I really just wasn't aware of it I suppose."

 

"You suppose?" Michael repeats. "Wow Michael out of that whole thing that's the only thing you manage to get out of that?" Luke groans, rolling his eyes and preparing to leave. "Luke wait!" Michael starts, but Luke doesn't care anymore. He's lost all hope and interest for one day and storms off, going to find the closest river and calm himself down before he floods the entire camp and harshly drowns everyone there.

 

Hearing the water calms Luke immensely and he sits, so he can dabble his hand in the water a bit. Maybe he should practice, he's been so stressed lately it might take his mind off everything. He can talk to Poseidon maybe? If he answers that is. He sighs, not really knowing where to start with his rant, beginning by mentally talking to himself. He aimlessly creates a small water based hurricane on top of the water. Enough to keep it under control, but if he got too frustrated it could get messy quite quickly. Just like that other summer when Luke practiced and Michael had been shouting at him. So Luke being younger and very easily angered aimed the water hurricane towards Michael, dampening the whole forest and half of the camp in it's wake.

 

Luke chuckled at the memory. "Knew I'd find you here." A distinct voice said, scaring Luke and luckily causing the water to evaporate. Luke didn't bother turning around. "What do you want?"

 

"To talk, look I was an ass back there but I know what you mean." Michael says, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. He tenses, knowing that Michael's only agreeing so he can rile him up later. "If you say so." Luke groans, shrugging Michael's hand from his shoulder. "Don't act like the fucking victim Luke, I'm agreeing with you." Michael says, his voice a lot lower than Luke remembers it being. "I'm not being the victim, I just think you're agreeing out of pity." Luke comments. "What the fuck? Do you really think I'm that low of a person." Michael seethes, so ready to pound Luke's face in with whatever ability he can come up with on the spot. Luke just sighs.

 

"It's weird that I like you. You're supposed to hate everyone and I feel like you hate me more than everyone else sometimes. Like I used to think it was just something silly, like a little school crush because you fascinated me at first but now I don't even know how to explain it. It's wrong but it's right?" Luke sums up, deciding that's the best he's going to get out of himself for the rest of the day/night. He's not even sure what time of day it is to be fair.

 

"Is it strange that I know what you mean?" Michael pipes up, watching Luke intently. The blonde boy just smirks and shakes his head slightly. Michael sits beside him and admires his features. The prominent cheek bones that make his face look so good and his eyes, definitely something that resembles his father most. His physique is one that Michael yearns for, but if he can't attain such a body himself, why not be with someone who does. Luke's basically his perfect match and he's lying if he says so otherwise.

 

"I really do like you Luke." Michael whispers, placing his head on Luke's shoulder and placing a delicate kiss on the other's boys neck. Luke gasps, leaning his head away from Michael's to give him better access. "Do you understand now?" Michael asks, his lips tracing along Luke's neck. He can't form any words, just about nodding and encouraging Michael to continue.


End file.
